


Undressing Room

by AraniaDraws (AraniaArt)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Musicians, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaDraws
Summary: Crowley thought that Aziraphale would never notice the stint he did as a rocker, using his lyrics as a venue for all those boiling feelings he could never tell him.He was (delightfully) wrong!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019, Snakey Bits!Crowley





	Undressing Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oriiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/gifts).



> For the delightful prompt: "Crowley is assigned to temp people by becoming a lead singer to a sexy/lust driven rock band. Aziraphale secretly attends a show and swoons (regardless of it being Bebop). Aziraphale aggressively jumps his bones."
> 
> And adding in a few of the side-short-tags/prompts: gender fuckery, Snake Crowley, Crowley can magic two dicks if he wants, Aziraphale & Crowley are very much in love even if they don't realize it,

****

[ **Double-Dick Crowley Version (click here!)** ](http://arania.kamiki.net/misc/GO%20dressing%20roomdd.jpg)

**Story-inna-nutshell!**  
  
Aziraphale hadn't heard a peep from Crowley for months, and while that wasn't necessarily too unusual for the eternal beings, Aziraphale was starting to wonder. As the centuries had passed, they seemed to be falling into a closer and closer orbit, their encounters going from once or twice a millennium, to a few times a century, to, much much more frequently, and there was a new sushi restaurant in Soho that Aziraphale so wanted to take his favorite demon to!

So when he heard a familiar voice as he walked down the streets of Soho, he did a double-take, and walked back to the electronics store where a familiar figure was gyrating his hips on the screen.

As it turned out, Crowley had taken a temptation gig a little overboard - and dabbled in his once-a-century-or-so fame kicks. (Crowley had periodically gone between attention-seeking and being mortified by the idea of being known).

Well.

Surely, this "bebop" wasn't to Aziraphale's taste, but Crowley did so have a nice singing voice - it was a shame he really only usually heard it when he was three sheets to the wind. And some of the lyrics woven into songs, well... surely he couldn't mean what Aziraphale thought he meant... 

Aziraphale wrung his hands - that familiar flittering in his chest when he wanted something that perhaps he really ought not to, but it wasn't forbidden, per-se. Well, surely if Crowley were up on stage doing ... THAT... with his hips, then he needed some thwarting.  
  
Without telling Crowley he'd surmised his whereabouts, Aziraphale obtained some tickets to an upcoming performance - a real miracle considering how popular he apparently had become. 

And when Aziraphale stood in the audience, Crowley's crooning voice washing over him, with more than a little bit of temptation woven into the melody - well... Aziraphale found himself having made an effort without even really intending to.   
  
But the lyrics - they touched on so many significant moments through the years - there was not just lust, but love woven into those lyrics that Crowley surely thought Aziraphale would never hear. 

When the show was over, and Crowley was starting to unwind in his dressing room, a startling familiar face slipped into his dressing room, miracling his pants off (to be folded neatly on the chair of course) and advancing on the spluttering, surprised (And delighted!) demon.   
  
  
**Bonus:**  
A few hours later, after both of them have THOROUGHLY enjoyed each other, Crowley blissed out, exhausted, basking in the warm lights in snek-form. Aziraphale isn't getting that pair of pants back. There's a big coil of snake on them.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the mods for running this awesome exchange! Espeically to Ing for feedback and "beta-ing" the art <3 
> 
> Background is HEAVILY referenced from a photo <3


End file.
